Forum:Sujestas (Andrei)
1 Cual vos sujestas de tradui va es per: He was a little above average height, but not enough to make him noticeable. Andrei *El ia es de un altia alga plu ce promedia, ma no tan multe ce el aspeta nonusual / ma no a un grado notable. Simon *Me ia scrive prima "poca plu ce", ma "a little" pote es ance "alga", si on no asentua un grado vera peti. Me pensa ce "alga" es plu bon, car si on ia dise "poca", on no ta senti la nesesa de clari ce, an tal, la altia no ia es nonusual. Simon *Nos no ave un bon parola per la sensas de "stand out", "inconspicuous", "incongruous". Simon * E si: El ia es alta alga plu ce promedia, ma no tan ce el ta aspeta notable. Andrei * Normal, averbos presede se ajetivos, e "alga plu ce promedia" es un averbo ce descrive "alta". Ma on pote dise "El ia es alga plu alta ce promedia." E vera, nos permete move "plu" asta "ce" ("el ia es alta plu ce promedia") per clari ce on intende la sensa comparante de "ce". Donce lojical nos debe permete ce esta "plu" moveda ave un averbo ante se... Sur "tan ce", me no es serta. En la pasada, nos ia usa "tan" par se mesma (sin ajetivo/averbo seguente) como un corti de "tan multe", ma a pos nos ia deside ce esta no es bon. Me no pensa ce "ta" es nesesada en la frase, ma ance el no es un era. Posable la frase es an plu clar con "ta", car, sin "ta", cisa on pote malcomprende "no tan multe como el aspeta notable" – en otra parolas, el aspeta notable, ma se altia es min importante ce esta notablia. (Un comprende strana, ma cuasi posable!) Simon * Me ta dise per boni la stilo: "El ia es alga plu alta ce la promedia, ma no tal ce on ta nota el". Patric * Usante la sujesta de Patric con esta de Simon e me pensa, totas en junta: "El ia es alga plu alta ce promedia, ma no tal ce on atende el" Andrei * Ma esce "tal" es bon per indica la grado? "Tal alta ce..." (Esta es controversa en esperanto.) es bon: el descrive la modo en cual el es plu alta, no la grado de se altia. "Atende" es un verbo tro forte: se sinifia sentral es "oserva afince no mal aveni". Simon * Me gusta la seguente: "El ia es alga plu alta ce la promedia, ma no tal ce on nota el." Ma me pensa ce nos nesesa la verbo "remarca" per "notice" en esta sensa. On vide/persepi multe cosas ce es nonremarcable, ma on remarca sola los ce es remarcable. Esta no sinifia ce on "nota" los. Simon * Si, la tota de me es per "remarca" :). Me vide "tan ce" no como "tan multe ce", ma como "ma no tan alta ce on remarca el", do "tan = a tal cuantia, a that extend of measure". "Esta fem es tan bela como acel","esta om es tan forte como multe otras tal joven - "como" introdui sola un nom o grupo nomal, a tal ce "esta fem es tan bela ce multe omes vole sposi el" - "ce" introdui un frase. Alora me no vide alga problem. Andrei * A, bon, tu es coreta. En la frase orijinal ce nos discute asi, on comprende fasil "alta" pos "tan". E me mensiona de "tan como" no ia es pertinente. Simon * Ance me no vide problem si on dise: tro pan, tro omes, tre om, tre femes, basta fio, car per me los espresa no la sola cuantia ma la cuantia grande o peti de cualias ce la nomes porta. "Very men" no vole dise "very many men", ma ce los es omal (manly men) o los fa alga cosa a modo tre omal, no tal? "Esta es ancora tro colina. Labora plu! Me nesesa un montania. Andrei * Per comensa, "tre" es 3, no "very", e "basta" es un verbo. "Tro" es un averbo, e normal* on no aplica averbos a nomes en lfn. En "me vide tro omes", "tro" descrive "vide", no "omes". (* En "sola omes va comprende", "sola" es un averbo ce descrive la nom "omes". Ma nos ia deside ce "tan" e "tro" es normal segueda par un ajetivo o averbo. Donce on no pote dise "tro, omes va comprende", ma on debe "tro multe, omes va comprende" = "omes va comprende tro multe" o "es tro vera ce omes va comprende".) On no pote dise "esta es tro colina", ma sola "esta es tro simil a un colina", "esta es tro como un colina", "esta es tro colinin". En lfn, on pote reusa ajetivos e verbos como nomes, sin cambias los, ma la reversa no es posable. Simon * :) Simon. Me no sabe supra cual cosa me ia pensa cuando me scrive acel. Ma me no vide razon per no usa "tro" ante verbos Andrei * Pos verbos, ma si, me acorda. Acel usa es lojical. "Me ia labora tro." Ance: "Me ia labora tan ce me ia adormi." "Tro" e "tan" es averbos, e nunca ajetivos o pronomes – per formi estas on debe ajunta "multe". Me no comprende nos deside presedente! Simon *per vos interesa, de wikipedia: **Words like very and particularly afford another useful example. We can say Perry is very fast, but not Perry very won the race. These words can modify adjectives but not verbs. On the other hand, there are words like here and there that cannot modify adjectives. We can say The sock looks good there but not It is a there beautiful sock. The fact that many adverbs can be used in more than one of these functions can confuse this issue, and it may seem like splitting hairs to say that a single adverb is really two or more words that serve different functions. However, this distinction can be useful, especially considering adverbs like naturally that have different meanings in their different functions. Huddleston distinguishes between a word and a lexicogrammatical-word.2 *e de SIL: **Many words traditionally called adverbs in English, such as degree words (very, awfully) and negatives (not), are set up as distinct word-classes in linguistic studies **Degree words - In the following sentences smoothly, a true adverb, and very, a degree word, do not have the same syntactic distribution: *** She ran very smoothly. *She ran smoothly very. *She ran quickly smoothly. *"tan" e "tro" es usada sola ante ajetivos o otra averbos. jorj ** Donce la esemplo "Tu ia paia tro per acel computador" en la gramatica es un era. Me comprende bon la sitas sur la varia sintatical de averbos, e me acorda (con la discute vea) ce "tan" e "tro" no debe es usada como ajetivos/determinantes (*tro bur). Ma me sujesta ce nos pote dise "el labora tro" e comprende "el labora tro multe" par la situa; e la mesma per "tan". "Tant" e "trop", e "tanto" e "troppo", opera a esta modo en franses e italian. Simon **Esce on no pote dise "Tu tro labora" ? Patric **No, car averbos segue se verbos! La sola posables es "tu labora tro multe" e "tu labora tro". Jorj prefere sola la prima. Me duta la sajia de esta restrinje. Simon **E me ance... como me duta la capasia umana de parla seguente un lojica sever e sin alga ambiguia... stilo, emosia e suconsensia, per esemplos, ave un rol plu grande... Patric **Tu pensa ce la lojica de lfn es tro sever? Serta, lfn pote es multe ambigua si on desira. La stilo debe opera en la restrinjes de la gramatica (o la resulta es no plu ce un caos), ma la gramatica no ta restrinje la stilo sin un bon razona lojical. Simon **"me labora tro" condui me a la demanda "me labora tro ce?" tro rapida? tro multe? tro poca? tro lente? ***Nos pote defini simple ce la ajetivo/averbo "multe" es ometable pos "tro" e "tan". Simon **ma si vos acorda la un con la otra, me acorda ance: "tro" e "tan" es averbos en tota casos. ma los no es ajetivos, oce? jorj ***Serta! Simon * Me duta ce esta relata la lojica. La lojica varia de un lingua a otra. la nesesa de "tro multe/tan multe" veni de alga linguas como engles: "too much/so much" o an rusce partal: "slixcom mnogo", ma: "tol'co"... En la romanicas esta problem no esiste : "je travaille trop/tant(tellement)", "trabajo demás/tanto" per ce "trop/tellement/demás/tanto" es usada como averbos... Patric 2 Un frase alga strana: El esperia la sonia cual el pensa. – Elle rêve ce qu’elle pense (...comme elle pense). Me no pote comprende se sinifia. She experiences the dream which she is thinking. Est-ce que ca veut dire qu`elle reve pense d`une shose laquelle elle voit dans sa reve? Andrei * Andrei, ostorojno!: "elle pense À une chose qu'elle voit dans SON rêve". Ance me ia difisil comprende acel frase... Patric *La intende es ce el pensa de un sonia (= se pensas conserna un sonia), e ce el esperia acel mesma sonia. Ma tu es coreta: la esemplo no es bon elejeda. Normal, "pensa" no es transitiva. Un esemplo multe plu bon es: "El esperia un sonia cual el teme." (= El ave un teme de un sonia definida, e alora el esperia vera acel sonia.) Compara: "El esperia un sonia ce el teme", ce pote sinifia o'' la mesma como la presedente, ''o ce el esperia un sonia en cual el teme (= en la sonia, el es temente). Me va cambia la gramaticas per dona esta esemplo. Simon * Me ia sutrae un poca de la discute car me ia confusa "teme" con "temi esperantin". Tota es bon en tu frase. Andrei * A, bon. La confusa es aora clar! Simon * Me ia ajunta un poca a un frase en la varia rusce: Me es min contente con la resulta. ---> Me es min contente con la resulta, ce me ta preferi. Tal ce la frase ta aspeta plu completa. Andrei * Un idea eselente, ma la parola es "prefere". Me sujesta ance sutrae la virgula ante "ce". [Davies|Simon * A, bon. Mmm, esta frase es alga strana en la parte franses supra averbos: Il forment des direstement et indirectement des questions. Andrei * Si. Culpa Patric :-) Me va coreti el. Simon * Me ia intende: "Ils forment des questions, directement et indirectement." Izvinite za nevnimane! ia ujasno rasseiannii... Patric * Я тоже! Но у меня есть глаза ястреба... Simon * Glaza u menia...blizorukie... Patric 3 Me ia nota esta frase en la gramatica de LFN: On pote lasa la ojeto de un verbo transitiva cade si el no es nesesada. Me sensa la nesesa de "per" asi ante "cade". Ance esce es coreta si on dise: I make him want it - Me voli el per esta. Me fa el per vole esta. I make him want to do it - Me voli el per fa esta. Me fa el per vole fa esta. * Per me, "vole per" ave no sinifia!... Ta debe es "vole ce..." * > "Me fa (ce) el ta vole esta" / "Me fa (ce) el voli fa esta"... Patric * Me no comprende per ce "per" es nesesada. Simon ** En "on pote lasa la ojeto cade", "lasa" es la verbo, "la ojeto" es la ojeto de la verbo (e la sujeto de "cade"), e "cade" es un verbo infinitiva. Esta es simple un cadena de verbos, sin problem en me opina. Simon ** "Cade" es fundal nontransitiva, donce on pote transitivi el par la ajunta simple de un ojeto. Ma "vole" es fundal ja transitiva, e acel truco no es posable. En "I make him want this", nos ave tre partisipores: me, el, esta. En tal casos, lfn usa un cadena de verbos con "fa": "me fa el vole esta". Simon ** "Me fa el vole esta" no es simple un corti de "me fa ce el vole esta", par omete "ce". Vera, la du es construis intera diferente: en "me fa ce el vole esta", la ojeto de "fa" es la proposa "ce el vole esta"; en "me fa el vole esta", la ojeto de "fa" es simple "el", e "el" es ance la sujeto de "vole". Donce, Patric, nota ce on no pote dise *me fa el ta vole esta* (car on no pote pone "ta" a un verbo infinitiva), ma sola "me fa ce el ta vole esta". Simon ** "I make him want to do this" es "me fa el vole fa esta". On no nesesa (e no pote usa) "per". Simon ***me es multe noncomfortable usa la cadena de verbos con un otra sujeto entre la du verbos. me intende orijinal ia es sola cadenas con un sujeto. me usa sempre la "ce" en situas con du sujetos. si, on no pote presede un infinitivo con "ta" (etc) como tu dise, ma ance on no pote presede un infinitivo con un sujeto! o, si on vide la sujeto como la ojeto de la verbo prima, la sinifia es multe confusada: pe "me fa el cade" no ave la sinifia "me fa el, e el cade". multe plu clar es "me fa ce (el cade)". me sujeste ce nos sutrae la idea de cadenas de verbos con plu ce un sujeto. jorj ** Oce. Me pensa ce Andrei senti un nesesa de tradui la rusce "chtoby"... e esta fa me demanda si es natural ave un lingua tota lojical sen construidas idiomal... ( pensante a plu, un tradui bon de "chtoby" ta es "ce" o "per ce"... Patric ** чтобы es "afince", no? "Per ce" es sempre un demanda (почему). Simon ** No es clar si "per ce" es "por que" (causa) o "para que" (punta), en demanda o responde... Si comparada con franses (la lingua la plu clar ce me conose) on ta ave: per ce? = pourquoi? / car = parce que, car (leteral) / afince = pour que, afin que... Vera me ia no sabe ce "per ce" es sola per demanda e "afin ce" per responde, e esta no pare lojical: "per ce" = "para que" = "what for" = "zachem"... Patric ***la razona per tre parolas es ce "per ce" ave du respondes posable: la causa e la intende - donce, nos ave "car" e "afince". nos ia pensa ce los es min confusante ce "par cual" (car) e "per cual" (afince). ****Me no pensa ce "cual" pertine. Nos ia introdui "car" e "afince" sola car "per ce" ia es ambigua (un demanda "why" o un sujunta "because/in order that"). Nos ia distingui ante "ante ce" (demanda), "ante cual" (relatal), e "ante cuando" (sujunta), car "nos come ante ce nos dormi" ia es ambigua (we eat, before which we sleep / we eat before we sleep). Simil "per ce" es un demanda, "per cual" es relatal, e "car" e "afince" es la sujuntas. Car la sensa de "per" no es tempal (como "ante" es), nos no ia pote eleje "per cuando", per esemplo... E plu, como Jorj dise, nos ia nesesa distingui "because" e "in order that". Simon ***vera, "per ce" es un parola en du partes. nos ia ave "perce" en la pasada, ma ia cambia el a "per ce" per reteni la asentua a "ce" sin usa un marca de asentua o crea un eseta. "what for" en lfn debe es "per cual", car "ce" no es usada pos un preposada. Alga veses, me pensa ce nos ia debe reteni "perce". jorj ****No es vera ce "ce" no es usada pos un preposada. "Ce" ave multe sensas. Nos no usa el como un pronom relatal pos un preposada, ma esta no aplica a el cuando el es un demanda. Tota la esemplos seguente (con la eseta de la ultima) es bon: Simon ****(me ia intende clar dise esta! jorj) *****– A, ma acel no ia es clar a me. Me debe divina tu intende par leje la parolas ce tu scrive! Simon *****Me auto, per cual me no ia paia multe mone, ia falta denova. (relatal) *****Per ce me auto falta sempre? (= Ce causa la falta? / Ce la falta intende?) *****El falta car el es tro vea. *****El falta afince el pote reposa. *****El falta per pote reposa. *****Me demanda per ce el falta. (demanda nondireta) *****La demanda, per ce el falta, es complicada. (demanda nondireta) *****La razona, per cual el falta, es complicada. (relatal) *****La razona, per ce el falta, es complicada. (posable? me no es serta – esta pare tro simil a un tradui leteral de engles "the reason why") *****me ta dise "per cual" en esta. jorj ******Bon, me acorda. Simon ***Si tu fa un demanda con "cuando?", tu ance responde con "cuando", si tu demanda "do?", tu responde ance con "do" : Cuando tu viaja? - Cuando me ave mone. / Do tu vade? - Do ave sol... Donce tu pote ance demanda e responde usante "car" e "afince": Car vos vade via? Afince vos insista? ... Patric ****No. En la responde "cuando me ave mone", "cuando" es un corti de "a acel tempo cuando" (do "cuando" es relatal). Es simil con "do". "Car" e "afince" no es relatal, donce esta truco de corti no es posable con los. "Si" es multe simil a "car", e nos no pote demanda "si pluve?" per dise "ce nos va fa si pluve?" Simon ****Me no acorda ce "cuando" es un corti de "a acel tempo cuando". Per me el es un sinonim de "a acel tempo" o, en un demanda, de "a ce tempo?" A mesma modo "do' es un sinonim de "a/en acel loca" o, en un demanda, de "a/en ce loca?" : "Me vole sabe 'cuando' el ia vade via" = "Me vole sabe 'a ce tempo' el ia vade via" / "Me vole sabe 'do' el vade" = "Me vole sabe "a ce loca" el vade"... "La dia cuando el ia veni" es duplinte. On ta dise plu bon: "La dia (a/en/durante) ce/cual el ia veni"... "(A/en/durante) ce/cual dia el ia veni ? - Sabato." A mesma modo, "car" sinifia "par la razona ce" e "afince", "per la razona ce", donce, los pote es de demanda: "Car tu vole come pronto? - Car me es faminte." Tu pote pensa ce esta es ambigua car "car tu es faminte?" pote coresponde a la responde "- si." o "- no.", ma ance "do" e "cuando" : "Cuando tu va vade? - No. Cuando me va veni." Tota es casos de contestos e espresas idiomal liada a los... La lingua lojical es tan utopial ce la lingua perfeta, no?... (Italian dise "cosa" en loca de "ce cosa" : "Cosa fai?", on ta pote ave a mesma modo: Razona? Loca? Tempo? etc... (o "ra", "lo", "tem"...) Patric ****Me acorda jeneral, ma no ce "cuando" es un sinonim de "a acel tempo". Tu pote dona un esemplo en cual el ave esta sinifia? Per comprende me sujesta de "a acel tempo cuando", recorda ce on pote dise no sola "la dia cuando el ia veni", ma ance simple "cuando el ia veni". Me vide la lojica de tu usa demandal de "car", ma me pensa ce el es un lojica falsa: *****"Cuando tu ia rie? – Cuando tu ia stornui." = A cual tempo tu ia rie? – A la tempo a cual tu ia stornui". *****"Per ce tu ia rie? – Car tu ia stornui." = Par cual razona tu ia rie? – Par la razona ce tu ia stornui. ****Oserva la difere entre "a la tempo a cual" e "par la razona ce" (do "ce" es un sujunta, la "ke" de esperanto, e no un pronom relatal a "razona"). Si me ia rie car tu ia stornui, tu stornui ia es la razona de me rie. La razona es... ce tu ia stornui. Ma si nos dise "par la razona par cual" tu ia stornui, nos dise ce tu ia stornui par un razona, e me ia rie par acel mesma razona – e esta no es la intende de la frase. En contrasta, "tu senta cuando me labora" sinifia vera ce tu senta a un tempo, e me labora a acel mesma tempo. Plu, "car tu vole come pronto?" pare es un razona sujestada, a cual la otra person ta responde con "si" o "non" – "Per ce tu es tan ajitada? Car tu vole come pronto, posable?" (E si, "cuando" e "do" pote introdui ance razonas sujestada, me sabe.) Simon ****Strana, ave impresa ce me ia respode ja a tu demandas... Do me ve fa diferente, cisa seguente me ultima idea de paroletas nova per evita ce parolas abitual ta veni influi nos dedui: lo < loca (do) , tem < tempo, ra < razona < mo < modo (como < de latina "quo modo") : ****Lo tu vade? - Me vade lo on nesesa me, a cualce loca lo on nesesa me... ****Tem vos va veni? - Nos veni pronto, tem ni va ave tempo; a acel tempo, tem (en la cual)... ****Ra vos ia fa acel? - Ra nos no ia pote fa otra, esta es la sola razona... ****Mo tu ia fa esta? - Mo me ia pote, a cualce modo... ****En la esemplos a supra, "la" pote es sustituida con "esta": "Par ce razona tu ia ria ? - Me ia rie par esta razona ce tu ia stornui" = "A ce loca tu va ? - me vade a esta loca." > Ra tu ia rie? - Me ia rie ra tu ia stornui = par esta razona, ra tu ia stornui. / Lo tu va ? - Me vade a esta loca, lo tu conose ja. / Tem tu va veni ? - Me va veni pronto, a acel tempo, tem me va es libre... Me va penseta (esta pare a me esperantin!) plu... De cualce modo, esta sujestas es un cambia nonasetable en esta etapa de la lingua... Patric * La sujuntas "lo" e "tem" e "mo" sinifia "en la loca en cual" e "en la tempo en cual" e "en la modo en cual". Ma la sujunta "ra" no sinifia "par la razona par cual". El sinifia "par la razona ce". "Ra" introdui un sufrase ce es la razona, ma "lo" e "tem" e "mo" introdui sufrases ce descrive la loca/tempo/modo par indica un otra cosa ce aveni en acel loca/tempo/modo. Donce "ra" no es esata paralel a "lo" e "tem" e "mo". Esta es la mesma argumento ce me ia fa a supra, en la paragraf ce comensa con "oserva". Simon * Tu ia dise ce "cuando" pote sinifia "a acel tempo" (= alora). Me dise no, ma "cuando" pote sinifia "a acel tempo a cual" (= alora cuando). Simon *per clari la definis de la parolas de demanda e relata: jorj *ci = ce/cual person? ** ci = la person ce/cual... *do = ce/cual loca? **do = (a) la loca ce/cual... *cuando = ce/cual ora/ves? **cuando = (a) la ora/ves ce/cual... *como = ce/cual modo? **como = (en) la modo ce/cual... *per ce = ce/cual causa? ce/cual razona/intende? **car = (par) la causa ce/cual... **afince = (per) la razona/intende ce/cual... * Me suposa ce la brasetas es sirca la preposadas car on pote dise "do me ia nase es bela", con "do me ia nase" como la sujeto de "es". Ma "la loca do me ia nase es bela" pare plu clar (con "do me ia nase como un proposa ce descrive "la loca"). Me no persepi un modo de usa "car" e "afince" a esta modo: "car tu ia veni es bon" per sinifia "la razona ce tu ia veni es bon", o "la razona par cual tu ia veni es bon". Simon * E "do" no sinifia "a la loca ce/cual", ma "a la loca a cual". On nesesa un preposada ante "cual". "Esta es la casa do el ia nase" = "esta es la casa en cual el ia nase", no "esta es la casa ce el ia nase" – bizara! Ma, en contrasta, como me ia dise a supra, "car" sinifia "par la razona ce" (con "ce" como sujunta, no pronom) e no "par la razona par cual". Simon